The Cousin Who Came To Visit
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This story is about the famous cousin going to a Christian school to be with her beloved cousin Akira but the vampire Mina Tepes (or something like that) joins the school even though she is the most irregular vampire and Rinna Akira's cousin have to see how their relationship is before leaving her perfect built city to run in track cross country.
1. Rinna Akira's cousin?

Hi the names Rinna I used to go cross country, I decided to take a break and visit my cousin Akira we grew up together and always went to the same school, but for some reason he went to a Christian school that I built years ago, yeah it's crazy that I used to be a constructor as you can see the whole city was built by my family but it was because vampires had saw interests in our ability to build stuff.

So I go to the city to check out things and enroll into the school he goes to and meets this little vampire who is sitting in The chair behind the desk asking "Why do you wanna join the Christian school?" I looked at her with serious face answering "My cousin Akira goes here so I decided to take a break from going cross country and go to school." She was impressed so she gave me a uniform but then took it back because she liked what I was wearing then my manager called.

"hello" I answered

"did you get enrolled yet?" She asked

"yeah let me guess you wanna send someone to guard me right" I answered, smiling

"you know I don't want your legs to give out on your next race" she said, with a worried tone and hung up, I sighed saying to myself out loud "who'd know world wide track meets would lead to fame so easily" she looked at me narrow eyed "who are you?" She asked and I laughed answered "Rinna the person that built this city and this school and also Akira's cousin" she was impressed with my building skills and other skills then blushed think about something, but we weren't like that plus my tail was the only weak spot I had so I went on with my business and went to the classroom and zipped up my jacket.


	2. Did it on purpose

Before I opened the door the vampire runs up to me and opens it for me going in to, I just casually walked in saying nothing Akira saw me and stood up with his mouth open asking "What are you doing here Rinna? I thought you were cross country?" I looked at him and smiled with a laugh held in I let it out finally saying "I went on off season so I could attend school but I can't stay as long as I wanted though so I thought spending as much time with my dear cousin wouldn't be so bad" he walked up to me and smiled back giving me a hug.

I couldn't help but hug him back and we let go of each other as I said "I'm surprised this city is still in good shape ill make you something before I leave for British I think I have one here but I don't know" he looked me up and down "No uniform?" He asked, with a smile and I put a hand on my hip a with a look of excitement on my face and shook my head.

Its like no one in the room existed as we talked about stuff we did few years back, then I hit him in the center of his head saying "We will discuss this later I will be at home ill pick you up later after school for lunch" he nodded and the child asked "Can I go?" I think she was trying to get on my good side so I shrugged and nodded leaving he wanted to follow, but they would think of something preverted to ask him so I grabbed the child and said "don't let anyone hurt my cousin or I bit your fucking head off got it" she nodded saying "I will do everything in my power for him" when she said that it impressed me to the point where I left laughing his watched as the motorcycle engine and I came back in the classroom and the bell rung for lunch and Akira along with the vampire chick hopped on behind me and we were off to the house where it all began.


	3. Family's all here w manager

As soon as we got to the house my mom was waiting for our arrival along with my manager who had to be beside her at the opened door leaning on each side with smiles on their faces as the bike stopped and the engine died I got off first and ran toward mom hugging her, and she hugged me back and motioned them in.

They heard music as they walked in and were impressed I took off my jacket and shorts and went to where the music was and smiled the entire family was there with guitars and other stuff and other stuff to celebrate my running and my return home, I was so happy I cried and my manager smiled saying "your meet was here in two days so today I think training after celebration" I nodded and sniffed clearing my tears and I smiled again as my family just jumped on me and sat on top of each other wanting me to walk on all fours toward the dinner table, Akira joined in to so he wouldn't feel left out and the vampire thought it was impossible and lunch ended, me Akira and Mina ate a little fast and I took them back on my back the whole way I was running fast and made it back in a split second the teacher thought he was going to be late, I opened the door before the bell rung and wasn't out of breathe saying "have the rest of your day little cousin I'm off to get ready for this meet my legs with need the push my trainer even flew her lazy butt in so we could do some intensive training so ill see ya two around" all he could do was wave as I left.

Mina watched as I jogged out into the hallway and jumped twice then disappeared leaving nothing behind, but I came back and asked "Did I take off my boots at the house or my shorts?" All the boys were staring at me as he answered directly "your jacket and shorts nothing else" I smiled saying with a wink "ok thanks" he nodded and I left again and my trainer was at the school with her arms folded and I put her on my back and ran all the way back to the house.

During my training school was over and I had to go pick up Akira so I ran there and had my headphones in on blast, Mina was with them my trainer was on on my shoulders and smiled at the two of them and started singing a song called 'Take Me Higher by Tri-star' and she totally messed it up so I let her down and pointed towards her and said "Your vocals are way off sing it with me" it started over and I sung it and she did too, and I put my hand on my hips tapped my fingers on the waistline.


	4. Trainer y r u dancing?

As we sung the song the trainer started dancing in her laced white bikini and didn't answer what I was about to ask, but the problem was I was dancing with her and was mirroring her moves and slide under Akira and then Mina and stood up, my trainer took Akira and ran away calling "This is part of the training!" Running after her I listening to the song over again I jumped twice with Mina on my back and caught up with her and our faces were pressed together and we ran top speed toward the house.

Once we had arrived the door was opened and we dropped them off at the living room and continued to do all our training there and moved back into to the room, in the middle of training my trainer danced and I was listening to Resonance by T.M revolution and did some of Medusa's fighting moves trying to make me do it too, and finally decided to did it while repeating the song and we did the moves to message my legs and upper body because it was sore, and I could barely move around after that, I decided to ask "Hey trainer why were we doing this in part of my training?" She laughed and passed me a cold strawberry wine cooler and I popped it open and took a sip when she answered, "You looked stressed and your muscles were tight so dancing is the best way to loosen up" I laughed as we clinked our glass bottles and took a sip.

Akira was surprised that I drunk anything alcoholic and I looked at him smiling assuring him I had a strong stomach, and I walked out the


End file.
